This invention relates to synthetic hydrated polymers in the form of coatings, impregnants and gels. More specifically, a unique series of crosslinked polyurea-urethane polymer gels can be formed from high molecular weight isocyanate end-capped prepolymers which are substantially comprised of ethylene oxide units. These hydrophilic polymers are characterized by their biocompatibility and by their exhibiting a unique surface which resists nonspecific protein adsorption.
Numerous polyurethane polymers have been previously identified, among them both foamed and nonfoamed materials. Of the nonfoamed materials, quite a few hydrogel polymers, prepared from various prepolymers, have been prepared and used for widely varying applications. Typically, hydrogels are formed by polymerizing a hydrophilic monomer in an aqueous solution under conditions such that the prepolymer becomes crosslinked, forming a three-dimensional polymeric network which gels the solution. Polyurethane hydrogels are formed by polymerization of isocyanate-end capped prepolymers to create urea and urethane linkages.
Representative examples of previously disclosed polyurethane hydrogels include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,537 (Wood) discloses a plant growth media comprising a hydrophilic polyurethane gel composition prepared from chain-extended polyols; random copolymerization is preferred with up to 50% propylene oxide units so that the prepolymer will be a liquid at room temperature. U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,123 (Matthews) discloses lightly crosslinked polyurethane polymers of isocyanate terminated prepolymers comprised of poly(ethyleneoxy) glycols with up to 35% of a poly(propyleneoxy) glycol or a poly(butyleneoxy) glycol. In producing the Matthews prepolymer, the ratio of isocyanato groups to hydroxyl is from about 1.2 to 1.6 equivalents of isocyanato per equivalent of hydroxyl. A solids content of 25 to 40 wt. % is employed in forming the hydrogel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,354 (Harada) discloses a polyurethane hydrogel prepared from the reaction product of a polyisocyanate with a polyether which comprises a plurality of alkylene oxides, 50 to 90% by weight of which is ethylene oxide, added at random to a polyalcohol having at least two terminal hydroxyl groups. Harada requires that the prepolymers be liquid or pasty at room temperature in order to avoid having to liquify the prepolymer either by heating it or diluting it with a solvent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,332 (Fulmer et al.) discloses a polyurethane gel adhesive to form a nonwoven fabric, prepared from a prepolymer having molecular weight of at least 3000, made from an aliphatic polyisocyanate capped polyether polyol; up to 50% may be butylene oxide and propylene oxide. U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,050 (Asao) teaches a soil stabilization method in which a polyurethane prepolymer having terminal isocyanate groups is injected into the ground; the prepolymer may be diluted with water or may be reacted with water present in or flowing through the soil.
It can be seen that numerous combinations of molecular weights and prepolymer composition have been patented. Typically, prior hydrogel systems have required that the polyols and prepolymers be liquid or pasty at room temperatures to avoid having to melt the composition. This requirement places restraints on the composition of the polyols and prepolymers. As a rule, the prior art teaches copolymerization of propylene oxide or butylene oxide units sufficient to yield liquid polyols and prepolymers. However, inclusion of these monomer units also serves to decrease the hydrophilicity of the prepolymer. Additionally, low molecular weight prepolymers have been used to achieve this end.
In addition, biocompatibility is an increasingly desirable characteristic for polymeric hydrogels and hydrated polymers, which would find numerous uses in the health care field if the appropriate properties can be obtained. However, many conventional hydrogels are not taught to be biocompatible.
Finally, prior art hydrogels tend to adsorb proteins from solutions with which they are brought into contact. This is a particular problem in attempting to utilize polymeric hydrogels for health care applications where proteins are omnipresent. The result may be occlusion or clogging of the polymer, clouding, contamination, irritation to adjacent body tissues, or loss of tissue or bodily fluid protein by irreversible adsorption or denaturation. When such hydrogels are used in contact with the bloodstream, thrombogenesis, complement activation or calcium deposition may result.